creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TenebrousTorrent
__NOEDITSECTION__ Start a section with a header like this or use the box below, and sign your message with four tildes (~~~~). type=commenttitle buttonlabel=New Section placeholder=Enter a header, then click "new section" break=yes page=User talk:TenebrousTorrent Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EmpyrealInvective page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 03:31, September 6, 2016 (UTC) No That's gonna be a big no. You left without letting anyone know (or even responding to our numerous messages we left you and before that you randomly resigned) that you were stepping down. I see absolutely no reason why you should be promoted after your track record and the fact that you've put zero work into the site before asking to be promoted back up to admin. I'll pass this on to the other admins, but I feel like their response will be the same. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:39, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'll pass the names on to someone who can lock those accounts for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:02, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Edits about Spacing Hey man. In The Flash Drive you changed the double spacing between paragraphs into single spacing. Even though your edit was correct, I will still give you the below heads up to avoid confusion in the future. In articles, if you have more than one space, they all get condensed to two. If a writer puts two spaces, it has an effect on the styling. More than two spaces though make no difference. When you notice an inconsistency in the amount of spaces, you can edit it to remove the inconsistency. It's like the British-American form issue. The writer needs to be consistent, and editing said mistakes constitutes a significant enough edit. Be careful though, if the article has double-spacing on every sentence, do not change it to single-space. You are changing the writer's stylistic choice. A minor issue, I know, but this will help avoid confusion in the future. Have a nice one. MrDupin (talk) 14:41, September 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sockpuppet Taken care of, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 11:08, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Heads-up Just a heads-up, the edit you recently reverted was by the original poster (they changed their name). You can view it on their user page if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:13, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :Did it already. Thanks for keeping an eye out, I almost undid that edit myself until I remembered the user changed names. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:18, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Sig Hey man. Your signature is causing problem with code highlighting. You have put the closing span tag outside the ']]', while the opening one is inside the brackets. Like this: TenebrousTorrent You should put the closing span tag inside the brackets. Like this: ]] This will fix the highlighting issue. MrDupin (talk) 11:00, October 27, 2016 (UTC) M4R Category I see, thanks for saying that. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 13:29, November 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey, Thanks for letting me know about the header, I'll get that fixed. I don't think there is any way for you to get your account back easily, I've seen it happen before, but the person that got their account back was a Community Central admin & was very close with Wikia staff. I guess you could try , but IDK if they'd be prepared to do it for you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:15, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi Well, just noticed you aren't admin anymore and you are under a new account.....anyway glad that you still contribute. So how you doing? |w= |no|yes}}}} |h10px|||| }} |h10px|||| | |}} }}}} | |}}}}MNoDead(talk be here!| ) 02:08, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ReRe: I'm good, thnx for asking :). Sorry you never got back on staff though. |w= |no|yes}}}} |h10px|||| }} |h10px|||| | |}} }}}} | |}}}}MNoDead(talk be here!| ) 02:29, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Motherhood I understand you dislike my story MOTHERHOOD citing character issues and such. Well, delete it if you want, but I disagree with you. ScardeyCat (talk) 11:17, November 4, 2016 (UTC)Scardey Cat Punctuation I'll ask about the paragraphs next time, but the semicolons I added were to correct run-on sentences, not just something I decided to strew in willy-nilly. To correct a run-on sentence you either use semicolons, use conjunctions, or break the sentence into multiple sentences. I've done it with Banning's stories, Mmpratt's stories, and Black's stories multiple times before and never gotten any complaints. As for the other punctuation changes I made, I consulted with a retired Language Arts teacher with over 30 years of teaching experience, and she told me most of my punctuation edits were correct. Here's her review. *Niamh instantly jerked her head up, and she sat bolt upright.- A comma would be incorrect because it would create a run-on sentence. She also told me it might be best to say, "Niamh instantly jerked her head as she sat bolt upright." *"It seemed okay; she wasn’t too sure about her nervous system, however".- A comma would not be correct because it would create a run-on sentence. A semicolon divides the independent clauses correctly. *“Of course it’s all true!- A comma would be unnecessary and create an unnecessary pause. *“Well, still, you should have known better,” said Maureen huffily.- A comma is correct because it indicates a pause and is used as a parenthetical expression. *The Gibblians were a wretched sight, all sickly pale and glassy-eyed.- A semicolon would not be correct because the phrase "all sickly pale and glassy-eyed" would not form a whole sentence. It's a descriptive phrase for the clause that came before it, so a comma is correct. *Now she felt terribly sorry for the Gibblians; even though they hadn't been particularly nice, they certainly didn't deserve this kind of punishment.- A comma would be incorrect because it turns the sentence into a run-on sentence. She said that the section "even though they hadn't been particularly nice, they certainly didn't deserve this kind of punishment" should be a separate sentence, and that a semicolon would be more appropriate than a comma. *Unless, of course, this particular thief was a professional in the art of escape as well as the art of theft.- The comma is correct because "of course" is a parenthetical expression. *Tullugaq, by now, was in a really grouchy mood.- The comma is correct because it's a parenthetical expression. *“No, no,” answered Wilkie. His nostrils sifted and worried the air like a pair of eager bloodhounds.- A comma would be incorrect because "His nostrils sifted and worried the air like a pair of eager bloodhounds" should be a sentence by itself. *Wilkie gulped and his hands trembled.- She says that since there are two independent clauses, a comma would be incorrect. It would be better to use conjunctions, and she thinks it would be best to say, "Wilkie gulped as his hands trembled." You could also make a compound sentence by saying, "Wilkie gulped, and his hands trembled," but it's unnecessary because the clauses are so short. *“Hi, Wilkie!” exclaimed a voice right in his ear.- She said it is correct to have the comma because it indicates a pause. *“In case you’re all wondering, I was nearly swallowed up by an Ainsel woman with an amazing expandable tongue, and if my suspicions are correct, I think…”- A semicolon would be incorrect because the section "and if my suspicions are correct" starts a new independent clause. It would be better to have a comma or have "and if my suspicions are correct, I think…" a separate sentence entirely. The aforementioned examples need to be changed back to how I had them because they were correct according to both the teacher and a Language Arts textbook (which also said there was no dash in "semicolon"). Do you want to do it or shall I? Raidra (talk) 15:38, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Delete Now In the future, please don't use the Deletenow template on pages unless they're spam pages or they REALLY don't meet the quality standards (like if the story is a wall-o'-text or looks like it was written by an eight-year-old). Anything else should be marked with . Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:13, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Delete Now For future reference, DELETE NOW should only be used for the absolute worst of stories, like spam or walls of text. Otherwise, you should probably stick to using the M4R template. (Also that New Section template thing of yours sends messages to User:SoPretentious ClericofMadness (talk) 17:11, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Editing That comma that Raidra removed was fine. The flow of that sentence in the context of that dialogue makes no sense with a pause there. Certain things don't always follow the rules. If it was a random user making the edit, I would likely agree with you putting it back simply because I prefer leaving those slightly grey areas up to the author (although I would argue that this isn't really a grey area other than the fact of that rule), but Raidra often edits the stories of her friends. I will ask that you quit monitoring her edits. She's one of the best editors on the site, and she's also good friends with the author of the page she is editing. If Mmpratt has any issue with her edits, I'm sure she'll let her know. Also, keep in mind that style guides are slowly adapting as people realize the outdated or even pointless nature of many of the rules. I have personally adopted many British rules because they simply make more sense and a lot of American rules were created for the sake of being different or sometimes because of printing press issues. Jay Ten (talk) 02:13, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Front Page Concerns Thank you for your concerns on the front page. The two new sections have had their titles change to properly reflect their contents. This was a mistake on my part. As for your concerns on the use of the term "expert" for the writing advice link, I feel as though your apprehension is misplaced and that people intimidated by that term wouldn't care what we called it. People who are put off by expert advice generally, in my experience, don't want advice. They want to be told the way that they are doing things is correct. I train people. I know how that goes. Also, among that laundry list of big creepypasta names is you, ya goober. What would you call those people? People Who Know Better? The We've-Been-Doing-This-Too-Long Squad? Honestly, experts is the best way, in my opinion, to describe them and their advice. Anything less than that is just insulting to their talents. Especially Empy. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:47, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Rules Update No, mom, the rules update is second on the list owo. We're getting to that. I have it scheduled for my one guaranteed off day this week, Wednesday. The user that which sparked this mentioned they were aware the rule existed which tells me that it's in fact in there somewhere, so I haven't really looked too hard into it. I've been busy working with Psychobilly2422 to deal with more pressing issues such as the front page and CSS wizardry. Thank you for your furthered concerns, though. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:59, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: A Poison Tree Thanks! I'll be sure to check it out. Raidra (talk) 02:03, November 9, 2016 (UTC) RE:BotoneraPopups Hi there, so a few things. *I can't help you because I'm busy with my actual job and can't take on many side projects. *Only way you can use JS is via your own personal JS pages like . *Your sandbox wiki doesn't have JS enabled, which is why you can't make the BotoneraPopups changes or any JS pages other than your own personal one. Why that is, is because Fandom disabled all JS from wikis after last year's hacks. Only specific wikis are allowed the use of JS and if you would like JS enabled on your wiki or any wiki you admin on, you'd have to go to Special:Contact and ask for said permission. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 05:56, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Edit Tools and Stuff The Editing Tools can be found here. To use them, I think you need to enable JS on your preferences and press the 'Enter Test Mode' button on the tools page. I'm afraid I am not familiar at all with the Wikia API so I am not of much help there. I was planning to start researching a bit on the subject, but life got in the way and had to drop it. Sorry. MrDupin (talk) 17:51, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Pretentious, It's hard for me to remember who you are since you changed your name, and that I'm not on this site nearly as much as I once was. How've you been? If you can give me some feed back on the newest story I've published here that would be great, it's pretty short so if you have the time I would appreciate it. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:57, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I've been good man. Busier than I would like to be, but good. Thanks for pointing out the errors on my page, I edited that so long ago and never really looked at it again. JohnathanNash (talk) 04:16, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Old posts Wow, didn't even look at the date. Has the activity slowed down a lot here? JohnathanNash (talk) 04:43, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Warnings Please refrain from minimodding, thank you. Leave the warning to the official admins. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:56, November 10, 2016 (UTC) EditTools I submitted it. I didn't before because it was acting weird. The 'Fix Coding' part is acting up and I don't know why. Mostly it works fine, but it has a few hiccups. MrDupin (talk) 12:33, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Unsub Thread how do I unsub from this thread ScardeyCat (talk) 14:24, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Edit Tools The tool is live now. Only thing I can think of is too clear your cache (hard refresh, Ctrl+F5 on Windows). MrDupin (talk) 23:54, November 16, 2016 (UTC)